Working Under Storm
by dead2self
Summary: Oneshot After the school festival Haruhi still had a few days as Kyoya's servant... [kyoyaharuhi kinda]


Title: Working Under Storm

Rating: G

Pairing: Kyoya/Haruhi a little

Spoilers: For vol. 6 (just the fact that Haruhi loses a card game to Kyoya) and vol. 3

I don't like this one as much. Not only is it shorter, the idea was not fresh in my head when I wrote it. I don't think it turned out too well… /sigh/

OOOOOOOOOOO

Haruhi had hoped that Kyoya would let her off the hook after the school festival, but that really was asking too much. She still had two days left of being Kyoya's slave and he did not have any qualms against putting her to work. Of course he did not. He was Kyoya, after all.

Haruhi let herself drift from her work as she watched the other host club members leaving the room. Honey and Mori were the first to leave as normal. Honey was bleary eyed as he was led out by Mori, who cast a vaguely sympathetic glance in Haruhi's direction. They were both weird, Haruhi decided. Honey-sempai was cute, but she could not tell if it was natural or an act. In any case he certainly did not act like a sempai. Mori-sempai was impossible to read, but he was very kind and dedicated to Honey. That was as far as Haruhi could possibly delve into Mori… he was much too hard and Haruhi did not waste her effort.

The twins were the next to leave, together of course. Haruhi usually left with them, but not today. They left sending painfully unsympathetic condolences her way, and Haruhi had a sudden urge to throw the ledger at them. They were so full of energy, she thought. The twins were always quick to smile and joke with her, even when she did not want it. She had to admit, it was sometimes nice to count them among her friends. They were still far from normal as far as she was concerned.

Tamaki had not left the room yet. "Kyoya, I'll have to stay afterwards and help too, right?" Ah, that's right. Tamaki had been the "poor man". Haruhi had forgotten since he had failed to help her at all in her investigation.

"No," Kyoya answered curtly, effectively crushing the king's spirit. "I would not trust you to _hold_ the account book."

"Um… shall I do something else?" mumbled Tamaki, not easily deterred from his evening alone with Haruhi (despite the fact that it would have gone horribly against him anyways; Tamaki's naivety was one of his strong points).

"No, go home and relax."

After a brief bout of whining Tamaki was the next to leave. Haruhi could not help a smile as he walked past. She had come to a small appreciation of Tamaki's character, and his crazy antics now brought a small smile to her face.

That left Kyoya.

Kyoya was possibly the most rooted of the host club bunch. He understood the world and its ways, and if Haruhi trusted anyone to act normal it would be Kyoya. Unfortunately he was also a business man to the core. Kyoya knew the ways of the world so well that it was almost terrifying the way he could twist things to his whim. Haruhi had no doubt that he would come to great things, even if he did not accomplish those great things in the most honest way. He was both rooted in reality and very frightening.

"Haruhi, have you finished yet?"

Haruhi looked up at the subject of her thoughts and he looked passively down on her.

"Er, no."

"Back to work Destitute," he said, flashing that calm smile.

Haruhi grumbled, but returned to the numbers she had to punch into the calculator and enter into the ledgers. She was amazed at the amounts she was inputting, and suspected she did not want to know all the meanings behind those numbers.

They worked quietly and efficiently, Kyoya on one couch and Haruhi facing him on the other. When the first flash of lightening and rumble of thunder pealed into the room Haruhi was taken entirely off guard.

There was a little squeak as she jumped and dropped her ledger book on the floor. Kyoya looked up, thought nothing of it, and returned to planning the next week's food arrangements. Haruhi followed her ledger to the floor and quickly dove under the coffee table by her feet.

Kyoya looked up in surprise when a hard _thump_ sounded in front of him. For a moment he was confused, and then his mind cleared. Of course! Haruhi was afraid of thunderstorms. By the third time Haruhi had hit her head on the coffee table Kyoya had crouched next to it.

"Haruhi, come out before you break the furniture," he said sternly.

Unfortunately Haruhi's fear of lightning overpowered her fear of Kyoya and she stayed cemented to the floor. Rolling his eyes, Kyoya pushed the table away from Haruhi and pulled her up onto the couch. When she huddled instinctively against his side, Kyoya noticed that she was shaking like a leaf.

Carefully Kyoya picked up her fallen ledger, trying not to frighten Haruhi any further, and placed it in her quivering hands. "It will help keep your mind off of it," he said softly as he pulled her next to him.

Haruhi stammered something unintelligible, but returned to her numbers. Although she calmed down somewhat, her fears were not abated and Kyoya spent the rest of the evening with the small girl curved against his side.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I honestly couldn't remember if lightning or thunder came first, so I felt like a complete idiot when I wrote this and had to look it up. See what you put me through/shakes cane/ RR please


End file.
